


The Real M(VP)

by cowboykylux



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Adam Driver Cinematic Universe, Saturday Night Live
Genre: Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Idk Honestly It's Just Seedy, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Riding, Secretaries, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When your boss, the Vice President of branding for Del Taco returns after a particularly stressful commercial shoot, you take it upon yourself to help him get into a better mood...a much better mood.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Del Taco VP (SNL)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Real M(VP)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Kinktober 2020 fic event
> 
> Prompt: Praise Kink

The second he gets walks through the door, your whole mood lightens up. It’d been a long morning and there were too many things that they all needed his signature for, too many people to call back and too many emails to respond to. They were filming the commercial today, or at least, parts of a couple different commercials for the new menu that the heads of corporate had finally approved. You knew shoot days were long, so when you see his grey blazer and those trademark yellow aviators of his, you can’t help but be glad to see him.

“Welcome back sir!” You greet him from your desk, a cheerful smile and a cup of coffee in hand for him. You cast a glance over to the frosted glass windows just down the hall, “I’ve got your two o’clock in the conference room.”

“Reschedule it.” He gratefully accepts the coffee, throwing back a big swig of it all at once, smacking his lips together and then giving you a heated gaze that only the two of you know what it means, “Then meet me in my office. It’s…urgent.”

With that, he walks past you and into the private office that’s just for him, a perk of being the Vice President of branding. You’re quick to do as he says, because you know what’s waiting for you behind that closed door.

The two o’clock is relieved for the meeting to be rescheduled, much to your amusement. They clearly could use the extra day to prepare – your boss wasn’t an easy man to pitch to, not one bit. He was particular, and vocal about the things he doesn’t like, never one to shy away from making corrections or demonstrating himself how things should be done.

You loved that about him, those…demonstrations.

Knocking twice to let him know it’s you, you open your boss’ door and quietly lock it behind you. He’s pulled his glasses off and is massaging the bridge of his nose, his leather office chair reclined back a fair bit. You don’t need to see his cock, to know that he’s jerking off.

“Oh hello, pretty girl.” His voice is deep, if a little raw. He must have been yelling then, you tsk fondly.

“I take it it went badly?” You ask, sauntering over to him, swaying your hips the way you know he likes. You love it, you love feeling sultry and special and all for him, his number one secretary.

“Wasn’t the smoothest shoot we’ve ever had.” He grunts as he watches you through half-lidded eyes. “This buck and under menu’s going to be the death of me.”

Chuckling a little at that, you make your way around his desk, your fingers trailing over the mahogany wood he sits behind. Your movements are slow, deliberate, and he has his eyes trained on every one of them.

“You’re tense sir, how can I help?” You bat your lashes at him, whispering, leaning forward so he can get a glimpse of your cleavage from your low-cut dress.

“Sit on my big fat cock, and let me see those perfect tits of yours.” He doesn’t hesitate to say, and you have to bite the inside of your cheek so you don’t grin with excitement.

The chair is sturdy enough to take you both, you’ve done this many times. Your favorite is blowing him under the desk while he takes his calls, chocking on his cock while he responds to the little notes you leave him, but this is a very close second. You climb onto his lap and shuck your skirt up, the dress giving way and revealing that you’re not wearing any panties.

“Dammit you’re real good to me, aren’t you? My good girl.” He jerks off to the sight of your pussy, his free hand cupping your still-clothed breast and giving it a knead.

“Y-yes sir.” The praise rushes straight through you, and your thighs twitch, tense up, just from those few words. Your boss grins, gives you a nod, knows how much you like it.

Easing yourself down onto his cock, you both let out deep long breaths. He hasn’t had the chance to fuck you in a while, always so busy, going out on these shoots. But he’s here now, and you’ve cleared the whole hour for him to do whatever he wants – you’re thrilled he wants to do you.

“Cunt’s so tight and hot, I could live here.” He groans, his dick worked all the way inside of your pussy, gravity letting you sink down down down onto him until your bodies are flush together.

“Yeah?” You ask, really a long drawn out moan, and not for the first time you’re grateful this room is soundproof, glad the blinds are drawn, glad that it’s just the two of you in this little bubble.

He appraises you, watches you, but he wants more. His hands caress you body as you get yourself comfortable, as you get used to the feeling of him stretching you wide open. Carefully, he pops open the buttons of your dress bodice, revealing your bra. You lick your lips, it’s the kind with the front closure, hoping he’d appreciate the easy access.

Groaning in pleasure and gratitude, he unhooks that front closure and sighs happily as your breasts hang naturally, leans in to press his face in between them and takes in a deep breath.

“Bounce for me baby, go on, be good and bounce on my cock.” He urges, and you’re eager to obey.

Gradually you work up a pace that has the both of you panting. Your hands are braced on the arms of his office chair, he can’t keep himself off of you. Kissing and licking and sucking at your tits, he grunts and huffs and moans into your flesh as you ride him in his office. The chair squeaks but it’s sturdy, and you throw your head back when he drops one of his hands to massage at your clit.

“Oh yes, yes sir, thank you sir!” You gasp and writhe on his cock, the sound of how wet you are filling the room.

The squelch is obscene, and your moans are wonton and breathy, especially as he holds your thigh steady and wriggles two fingers into your cunt alongside his cock, stretching you and putting pressure on your gspot as those fingers crook just where they need to. He presses down on your clit and rubs it back and force with his thumb, and you have to suck up the drool that threatens to spill from your mouth – it wouldn’t do to stain your dress, or his suit. Then _everyone_ in the office would know what it is you get up to.

“Did you hold down the fort while I was gone? Hm? Answered my calls and scheduled my meetings like the best fuckin’ bitch on this floor that you are?” Your boss kisses you, open mouthed and wet, when he finally pulls away from your tits, no doubt leaving them marked and bruised.

You’ll fuck yourself on your fingers and press into those bruises later, you already know, replay the praise he showers you in over and over again.

“Uh huh!” Is all you can manage, but he wants a better answer than that, if the way he bites your jaw is anything to go by, so you muster up the brain power to tell him, “Your t-two o’clock’s tomorrow instead.”

“Thank you baby, beautiful girl, I know I can always count on you.” He pets back your hair while you bounce bounce bounce on his cock and his fingers, your tits out and chest heaving, glistening with sweat and his spit. “Fuckin’ actors, can’t take direction for shit these days. But not you, you never disappoint me. So good, you’re the best, the fucking best.”

“I’m glad, I – oh!” You come suddenly, abruptly, your whole body tensing before melting into his lap. You hope you don’t make a mess all over his nice pleated trousers, but if you do, he’s got a spare outfit and his dry cleaning guy is discreet. “Are you going to come in me? Will you? Please?” You beg, whine for it.

He doesn’t look too far behind, the way his face has gone flushed and splotchy. Must be too hot in that turtleneck, must be burning up from the inside out, into your pussy, you want it, you want him to come in you so badly, not caring about the risks.

“No baby, not while you’re wearing this dress, you know how quick it stains.” He shakes his head and you pout from the disappointment. He kisses it off your mouth until you’re grinning again, blissed out from the way he’s still fucking you through your orgasm, “Juuuust a little more – ”

He pats your thigh and you quickly hop off of him and up onto the desk, grabbing some tissues to hand him immediately so he can shoot his load into them. When he comes, it’s with a deep guttural moan that you feel in your chest. Satisfied and smug, your pleasure-weak hand reaches up to tuck some of his thick locks behind his ear.

“Your hair’s getting long.” You muse, thinking he’s starting to look like a sleaze. Maybe he is a sleaze, but he doesn’t have to look like one, “I ought to book you an appointment to get it cut.”

Your boss can hear the words inside your head, and he rolls his eyes, pulling you close once again to kiss you. He’s very kissy after he comes, you’ve come to find out, and you’re not mad about it one bit.

“What would I do without you?” He sighs against your mouth.

“Starve, probably.” You wink, getting ready to stand up on your shaky legs once more – but he stops you with a hand on your thigh.

“Speaking of which, lay out. I’m having you for lunch.” He grins, those dimples of his creasing his cheeks, his eyes sparkling.

As always, you’re quick to listen, loving that this is one of the many perks of your job – being with him, with this charmingly seedy man, and you lie back happily with a, _“Yes sir.”_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i know i put this in the kylo/reader tag i just wanted folks to actually see it, lol his snl characters are very niche territory for fic i know, please forgive me!!


End file.
